the_valhalla_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian foreign intelligence service in West Rome (later known as New America). A part of the federal government, it is responsible for gathering intelligence across the globe, and delivering it to the United States president. In the TACITUS series, the CIA is seen as an evil organization by some organizations (such as Raven) though it is seen as an ally by other people as allies (such as the the NSA). In the TACITUS series, the CIA is depicted as a corrupt organization that uses acts of terrorism while disguising them as measures to protect the United States\New American Republic. In open secret ops, the CIA is referred to as Other Government Agency (OGA). In the TACITUS series, the CIA's Special Activities Division is portrayed as the main paramilitary force inside the CIA. History Sleeper Cell TBA Operation Blackfish For more detailed information, see the TACITUS Wiki article on Operation Blackfish . In The Mack Coalition, it is revealed that the CIA had been behind Operation Blackfish, a black operations/paramilitary task force. It served the purpose of committing acts of sabotage against the enemy. However, Blackfish focused more on assassination, eliminating targets with brutal efficiency. Unlike Charybdis, however, operatives in Blackfish are considered completely apathetic and sometimes sadistic. They display few emotions and relentless tenacity during missions. The truth behind Blackfish and its brutal indoctrination program was revealed during a mission gone wrong conducted by CIA operatives Tamara Sultanovich and Svetlana Karpova. When the CIA got wind of this, the bureaucrats and overseers behind Blackfish decided that the two operatives needed to be eliminated to ensure that Blackfish stayed secret. Under orders from the head of Blackfish, CIA director Arthur Holmes, a team of assets was deployed to eliminate Sultanovich and Karpova. However, Karpova and Sultanovich turned out to be too smart even for Holmes and the team was annihilated, with Sultanovich and Karpova escaping with their lives. Karpova and Sultanovich currently seek to expose Blackfish to the public, though their means of doing so is currently unknown. The CIA manhunt to find and eliminate Karpova and Sultanovich is also ongoing and is currently at a standstill. In 2016, Emmett Mack and his ragtag group of vigilantes, called the Covert Crusaders, helped an all-female fighting force known as Shadow Force shut down the project. It is later revealed that Blackfish had been an Alpha Program. Post-Blackfish and Operation Phi Not learning its lessons with Blackfish, the CIA eventually created a new program in the 2050s, codenamed Operation Phi. This program involved creating so-called "Cyber Soldiers" - humans with advanced mechanical augmentations. This project was also the target of exposure by government activists and CIA defectors that realized the true goal of Operation Phi. In 2054, A new team of CIA agents went rogue and sought to expose the project to the public. Once again, a manhunt for the whistleblowers ensued, from 2059 to 2061. However, this time aid came in the form of various acitivists and vigilante gangs that protected the Whistleblowers until the project could be successfully leaked to the public. Category:Factions